(i) Technical Field
The present invention relates to image processing apparatuses, image processing systems, and computer readable media.
(ii) Related Art
In printers using continuous paper, such as roll paper, methods for printing, in response to an instruction to print plural pieces of image information in the form of plural print jobs (print information including the plural pieces of image information), the plural pieces of image information in the widthwise direction of one piece of continuous paper in parallel (side by side) are known.